Happy Birthday Königreich Preußen
by maestro jedi
Summary: Un dia tarde pero simplemente el se lo merece a si que Happy Birthday Königreich Preußen


Bueno es que es un día tarde pero nunca es tarde para desearle feliz cumpleaños a Gilbert o si

PC: en el siguiente fanfics se usan los siguientes idiomas y sus traducciones, árabe, griego, hebreo, latín y alemán sentí que de cierta manera era lo mejor dado la ambientación en que me base para mi fanfics sin más gracias por leer y comenten si tiene alguna queja sugerencia o pregunta

Gilbert abrió los ojos levemente, por alguna extraña razón no podía dormir, sentía una sensación que hacía siglos no había sentido en su ser

De un salto salió de su cama, ni si quiera Gilbird se dio cuenta que su dueño había salido de la habitación

West nunca se daría cuenta de su ausencia hasta algunas horas más tarde, por la posición de la luna apenas los monjes estaría por iniciar la oración maitines, sonrió al recordad sus primeros años de vida, donde simplemente rezaba y entrenaba en nombre de dios, por alguna extraña razón bajo hacia el sótano y como pudo abrió la puerta intentado hacer el menor ruido posible , para no despertar a Alfa Beta y Delta que solían dormir en la sala, su sonrisa brillo como si un gato se tratara, no importaba cuanto se esforzara Wets en entrenarlos esos perros nunca estarían a su nivel

La indumentaria estaba algo raída por el tiempo, pero extraordinariamente bien conservada, cuando viera al ingles le agradecería el pequeño obsequio que le había dado durante la tercera cruzada, debía admitir que le había sido de mucha utilidad durante el trascurso del tiempo

Una Cruz Negra brillaba sobre un inmaculado blanco mientras como si una forma fantasmal se tratara atravesaba las calles de Berlín, nadie se dio cuenta cuando uno de los caballos simplemente salió al trote en medio de las calles semi vacías de la metrópolis

El viento en su cabello, el silencio de la noche, y la respiración sincronizada de un hermoso ejemplar castrado era sin duda una sensación que nunca podría olvidar, olvidar era una palabra tan temida para ellos, el ser olvidados era lo peor que podría pasar a un ser como ellos

Heracles miro hacia el patio había escuchado algo, pero simplemente pensó que había sido un gato, o al menos eso imagino al ver pasar a esa aparición espectral, si no hubiera sabido que estaba despierto, hubiera jurado ahí mismo que estaba soñando, sonrió al mirar su reloj, las dos de la mañana del veinte nueve de abril, simplemente dio una vuelta y regreso a dormir, por ese día dejaría que las personas enfrentaran sus demonios internos

Jerusalén ciudad de misterio encanto y centro neurológico para tres de las más grandes religiones monoteístas que han existido en toda la historia de la humanidad, propios y extraños miraron entre sorprendidos y extrañados esa figura que deambulaba lentamente entre las callejuelas levemente iluminadas por el alumbrado publico

Incluso algún anciano mahometano sintió la necesidad de llevar en esos momentos una cimitarra al cinto, por alguna extraña razón la aparición había despertado algún resentimiento por años olvidados

- لطيف - (Un espectro) susurro un viejo cuenta cuentos mientras veía al jinete descender de su montura frente a la vía dolorosa

- لا شيطان - (No un demonio) reclamo una anciana mirando con desprecio al caminante

Pocos segundos después todo el barrio estaba enterado o enterándose de la extraña aparición, que caminaba lentamente por la via dolorosa en camino hacia la iglesia del santo sepulcro

Un viejo sacerdote barría la entrada principal, mientras dentro de podían oir un numero de diferentes voces entonando himnos en honor al salvador

Mientras en el interior se podía empezar a escuchar el Angelus

Una figura solitaria llego ante el anciano sacerdote, que simplemente permaneció en silencio mientras el caminante engalanado con tan pintoresco ropajes se arrodillaba frente a la iglesia y recitaba el Pater Noster

- מה אתה רוצה את הבן שלי? – (¿Que deseas hijo mío?) pregunto el anciano sin inmutarse si quiera ante el joven de ojos color rubí que lo miraba con una expresiva sonrisa

Gilbert sonrió un poco más, hombres como ese anciano sacerdote eran lo mas cercano a un santo que quedaban en ese mundo lleno de blasfemias

- SART סליחה על החטאים שלי – (Rezar por el perdón de mis pecados) susurro el prusiano encorvándose levemente como un penitente

- אם יש לך להיכנס לבית של האדון יצטרך לעזוב את החרב שלך ואת האוכף האחראי שלי - (Si has de entrar a la casa del señor tendras que dejar tu espada y montura a mi cargo) exclamo el anciano señalando tranquilamente a la montura y la espada que colgaba orgullosa de la cadera del albino

- כהורה אתה בסדר - (Como usted ordene padre) susurro el chico quitándose el arma y dándole la rienda de su caballo a ese anciano de mirada avispada como si en ellos habitara algún tipo de santidad

La iglesia estaba mas hermosa de lo que el recordaba, cuanto tiempo tenia que no pisaba esas ventidas baldosas cinco diez cincuenta un siglo o dos, había sido tiempos difíciles, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía la necesidad y el deseo de estar ahí

La congregación sacerdotal y monacal se sorprendieron al verlo deambular libremente por el recinto, incluso algunos se apresuraron a intentar sacar a ese blasfemo del recinto sagrado pero un simple golpesit de bastón sobre el piso por parte del patriarca de Jerusalén calmo los ánimos al instantes que se encaminaba al encuentro de su misterioso visitante

- Έχουμε περιμένουν για το γιο μου– (Te hemos estado esperando hijo mío) exclamo el anciano

- Ο πατέρας είναι – (Lo sé padre) – respondió el albino algo avergonzado ante su demora pronunciada

El anciano Patriarca miro con ojos de beneplácito a la representación de esa antigua orden, una orden de otros tiempos de otras costumbres y sobre todo de otras formas de ver la santidad

- Να θυμάστε είπα στον Πάπα, όταν δίνετε την παπική βούλα - (Recuerdas que te dijo el papa cuando te entrego la bula papal)

Gilbert sonrió levemente ante ese pequeño momento de su historia

Flash Back

Roma, Italia, Estados Pontificio, Palacio Papal, en ese momento ahí estaban sus hermanos mayores a la izquierda de su santidad, Gerardo Representante de la Soberana Orden Militar y Hospitalaria de San Juan de Jerusalén engalanado con sus mejores ropajes militares mientras que a la derecha del mismo se encontraba sonriendo autosuficientemente Godofredo el representante de La Orden de los Pobres Caballeros de Cristo ataviado con su tradicional traje blanco con una cruz roja encima del corazón, común mente conocida como la orden de los caballeros templarios

- Vocavit nos Deus in nato dicitur eius accipitis – (Dios te ha llamado hijo mío queda en ti aceptar su llamado) susurro el papa Inocencio III mientras levemente le tendía la bula papal sobre una charola de plata pura

El pequeño sintió pavor, temor, él una orden militar a la par de sus hermanos, miro con asombro lo intelectual que se veía Gerardo y lo fuerte que se miraba Godofredo en esos momentos, ambos engalanados con colores diferentes el primero de negro el segundo de blanco, el que color elegiría

Las palabras de su santidad seguían revoleteando en su interior (Vocavit nos Deus in nato dicitur eius accipitis) una y otra vez, volteo por un momento hacia su derecha sus hombres aguardaban su decisión, levemente miro ahora hacia la izquierda donde un imponente crucifijo de oro y plata deslumbraba en medio de un altar levemente iluminado

- Tuam audivi dicere pergunt ut famulus Domini – (He escuchado su llamado y acudo presuroso como un siervo del señor) susurro el pequeño mientras levemente tomaba la bula entre sus manos y besaba servicialmente el anillo del obispo de roma

Las ordenes restantes se adelantaron un paso y desenfundaron sus armas mientras el más joven hacia un ademan en seguirlas

Cuando las tres estuvieron punta sobre punta el mayor de los tres simplemente agacho la cabeza y exclamo con voz firme

- Non nobis, Domine, Non Nobis, Sed Nomine Tuo Da Gloriam - (No a nosotros, oh Señor, no nosotros, sino a tu nombre da gloria ) grito Gerardo al instante de ser secundado por sus dos hermanos

Desde ese momento la Caballeros Teutónicos del Hospital de Santa María de Jerusalén, seria su igual en su lucha contra el infiel

Gilbert miro la vieja puerta que en años se había usado

- Μπορώ μόνο να συνοδεύουν εδώ - (Solo hasta aquí puedo acompañarte) susurro el anciano abriendo lentamente la puerta dejando paso al albino que simplemente entro en ella cautelosamente no sabia que le deparaba detrás de esa vieja puerta - Τι βρίσκει θα υπάρξει μια δοκιμασία του Κυρίου μας - (Lo que encuentres ahí será una prueba de nuestro señor – escucho decir al viejo patriarca

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver el viejo mausoleo de mármol blanco tallada con los símbolos de que indicaban quien estaba enterrado en ella

- Godfrey – susurro el prusiano arrodillándose ante el mausoleo

Sus lágrimas simplemente corrieron como hacía años no lo hacían

- Que sucede pequeño – pregunto una voz demasiado familiar detrás de el

- Godfrrey – replico el albino poniéndose de pie

- Así es – exclamo la aparición engalanada con el traje de gran maestro templario – veo que a un sigues siendo el más sentimental de los tres – inquirió con una sonrisa – a un que Gerardo ¿sigue siendo un intelectual bastante frio no es así? – pregunto mientras se sentaba sobre una vieja banca tallada en la piedra

- Eres un fantasma o estoy muerto – inquirió el prusiano bastante nervioso incluso ante la leve broma sobre Gerardo

- Ni lo uno ni lo otro – exclamo el mayor de los dos con esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda tan parecidos a los de Arthur pero al mismo tiempo tan distintos uno del otro – simplemente el todo poderoso me dejo venir hasta ti para darte un mensaje de mi parte –

- ¿Qué mensaje? – pregunto el menor temblando levemente, deseando por un momento no haber pronunciado

- Algo que me hubiera gustado decirte hace tiempo – inquirió al momento de abrazar al más bajito – que estoy muy orgulloso de ti Gilbert – replico mientras lo cargaba – de los tres fuiste el único que logro fundar una nación fuerte y poderosa, una nación que lleva orgullosa la sangre de nuestros guerreros, aun que bueno paso lo que tú sabes que paso – inquirió el cruzado algo molesto ante la reforma, Gilbert sonrió divertido, esa cara esos gestos, en si todo de su hermano le parecían tan cotidianos como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si estuvieran todavía en acre conversando durante un receso de las incursiones a tierra sarracena

El tiempo paso y lentamente el prusiano sentía que esa sensación que por mucho tiempo había tenido en su interior iba desapareciendo lentamente

- Es hora de que me valla – susurro el más alto poniéndose de pie

- Tan pronto – inquirió el menor mirándolo con ojos aprensivos

- No es una despedida total si no un simple hasta luego – inquirió el rubio de ojos verde esmeraldas

- Y yo que debo hacer – susurro el prusiano

- Pues en tu caso yo – exclamo el mayor con una sonrisa – montar ese caballo que trajisteis salir antes que causes algún disturbio en estas tierras, y regresar antes de que oscurezca por completo a tu casa, tu hermano y tus amigos están preocupados por ti, en especial Roderich – inquirió pegándole levemente en las costillas

Gilbert simplemente se sonrojo ante esos comentarios

- Una cosa antes de que me valla – susurro el rubio – feliz cumpleaños Königreich Preußen – exclamo el mayor al instante de darle un suave toque en medio de los ojos del albino

Los perros ladraban como desquiciados, y simplemente no lo dejaron dormir a él ni a Gilbert

- Dejen Dormir – gruño el prusiano abriendo la ventana – O si no – inquirió

- O si no que Hermano – reclamo una voz detrás del, haciendo saltar al prusiano hasta el techo

- West – exclamo entre preocupado y sorprendido

- Dieser – respondió el menor de los dos, mientras lentamente sacaba un paquete detrás de su espalda – sé que es algo tarde, pero bueno no sabía que comprarte y Italia no sabía que te gustaría más si algo para ti o para Gilbird, así que pasamos más tiempo de lo que pensamos en la calle – se excuso el menor mientras entraba el paquete – es algo pequeño pero mañana haremos una fiesta quizás un día después, pero dado que nadie sabía dónde diablos te metisteis, es obvio que se pospusiera hasta que te encontráramos, y bueno quien diría que estarías dormido en tu habitación – repuso el alemán algo serio

Gilbert simplemente sonrió quizás todo no había sido un bello sueño, después de todo, ese medallón era hermoso un hermoso medallón, y era obvio que ni Ita chan ni West sabían el significado de esas minúsculas letras en latín, algo extraño viniendo del italiano pero quien sabe quizás simplemente quizás el italiano sabia como guardar un secreto

In nomine Dei Patris et Dei Filii Dei Spiritus Sancti promissum ultimo proelio nostris salutem et adventum regni caelorum in saecula saeculorum amen (En nombre de dios padre dios hijo y dios espíritu santo prometemos luchar hasta el último de nuestros hombres por la salvación y la venida del reino de los cielos por los siglos de los siglos amen)

El prusiano simplemente abrazo a su hermano menor que no supo como reacionar ante tal acción, así que simplemente lo imito

- Happy Birthday Königreich Preußen – susurro mientras el abrazo se fortalecía

Después de todo quizás su vida no fuera una pérdida de tiempo como hasta hace unos días llego a pensar, además si él se iba, quien cuidaría al señorito, conversaría con marimacha y sobre todo le mostraría lo awesome que puede ser el, al resto de las demás naciones, definitivamente mañana seria otro día pero por el momento, incluso el mismo se repitió

Happy Birthday Königreich Preußen -


End file.
